I Am Unicorn
I Am Unicorn is the second episode of season three of Glee. It will premiere September 27, 2011. Summary *Much to his dismay, Will discovers that (thanks to a private donation) former Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran has been hired to direct a second show-choir group at McKinley; while both Will and Shelby seem good natured about their impending competition, several of the students are less than thrilled about her return to Lima. *Will starts a boot camp for some ''of the New Direction students. *Brittany manages Kurt’s campaign for class President, but he worries that her strategy may be too one-dimensional. *Auditions for the school’s production of ''West Side Story begin with Artie, Emma, and Coach Beiste serving as the trio of directors. Trying to mend fences, Shelby gives her biological daughter Rachel some sound career advice. Meanwhile, auditions for the male lead in the play heat up, threatening to drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine. Source Press Release SHELBY CORCORAN RETURNS ON AN ALL-NEW "GLEE" TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 27, ON FOX Idina Menzel Guest Stars Shelby Corcoran (guest star Idina Menzel) returns to the halls of McKinley High. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester initiates a boot camp for some of the members of New Directions on the all-new "I Am Unicorn" episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, September 27 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-302) (TV-14 D, L)Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' *Brittany's stuffed unicorn is featured. Source The story behind her class promo photo (with the pony) will be told and it is intriguing and hilarious. Source *Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel) returns McKinley as a biology teacher, along with a 1-year-old Beth. Her return to Ohio will cause problems for her biological daughter, Rachel and the birth parents of Beth, Puck and Quinn. Source Shelby will be in for at least eight episodes. Source, Source 2 *Blaine, Finn, Kurt and Mike all audition for the school musical. However the competition is only really between Blaine, Finn and Kurt. Kurt goes to extremely dangerous lengths to try and secure the role. Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Rachel and Santana. Source *A "cute" scene between Rachel and Finn.Source *Prinicipal Figgins and Shelby. Source *A "very dangerous" scene involving Kurt.Source **This scene involves Kurt being very high up without a harness. Source *Rachel and Shelby. Source *An emotional scene involving Rachel.Source *Rachel, Artie, Emma and Coach Beiste. Source *Rachel and Kurt. Source *Shelby with babies. Source *Kurt and Burt. Source Shelby *Shelby's return is due to Quinn. Source 1 Source 2 *Shelby's return is also due to a private donation. Source 'Production' *The episode is directed by Brad Falchuk. Source 'Music' *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar Motta) recorded a song.Source *Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) recorded a duet. Source This duet was revealed to be with Lea and she said, "It's one of the best songs ever written." Source 'Other' *Burt Hummel is back as seen in the promo. Source Songs *'Something's Coming' from West Side Story. Sung by TBA. Source *'Somewhere '''from ''West Side Story. Sung by Shelby and Rachel. Source Source 2 Source 3 *'I Am The Greatest Star' from Funny Girl. Sung by Kurt. Source Source 2Source 3 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Sugar.Source *'It Ends Tonight' by The All-American Reject. Sung by Blaine. Source Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Photos Tumblr_lqjgziCnOk1qh0jufo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrw2ilmM9s1qfkkmwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrv5p3I2IB1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrvtad9iea1r0ifcwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrvt8t03K21r0ifcwo1_500.jpg 318870 279926082034841 135216593172458 1073978 1749147485 n-1-.jpg 297887 279925782034871 135216593172458 1073977 609832073 n-1-.jpg 297102 279925012034948 135216593172458 1073973 1019226390 n-1-.jpg 294523 279925508701565 135216593172458 1073976 1045831619 n-1-.jpg kisxsxsxs.PNG|First finchel kiss of the season! 297880_222670544452663_123418177711234_549821_285417164_n.jpg 313297_222682911118093_123418177711234_549898_36305244_n.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes